


Match Point

by heavysetting



Series: Breakups [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oikawaismean, Rivalry, Sexual Content, atfirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysetting/pseuds/heavysetting
Summary: Somewhere, somehow, Seijo and Karasuno have organised a practice match against each other. Kageyama and Oikawa realise that their match point involves the perfect setup, jump and toss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I can’t believe I was brought back into fandom after 3 years of absence by a stupid anime about _volleyball_. I tried to keep them in character but may have failed at that...

_Setup_

The first time something happens, it is fuelled by years of pent up aggression and mutual dislike. The summer practice camp had been hard and gruelling, the sound of sneakers and the steady thump of volleyballs common place against the hard gymnasium floor. It had taken every ounce of Takeda-sensei’s bargaining (begging) skills to arrange the match between the schools, but it became apparently clear that despite practice match after practice match, Kageyama and Oikawa had spent more time antagonising each other than actually playing each other. The other team members had watched their antics with amusement and almost awe at their persistence in the humid heat, however after the latest exchange of pleasantries between them, both coaches’ tempers were wearing dangerously thin.

“Go fetch the team some drinks.” Coach Ukai snaps, and Kageyama slouches off the court reluctantly, shooting pissed off glares back to the other side. Oikawa just gloats at him, pulling an eyelid down and Coach Mizoguchi just grabs the back of his shirt and hauls him in Kageyama’s general direction.

“Go and help him.” He orders, and Kageyama smirks at Oikawa’s crestfallen expression.

They make their way sullenly to the water fountain in stony silence, and Kageyama begins to fill up their water bottles one by one, setting them on the side. He completely ignores the other boy’s presence, listening to the cool slide of the water and sighing slightly as it hits his clammy skin. He doesn’t know why he lets him antagonise him so much, but the whole practice camp had been filled with Oikawa’s jibes and he squashes the tiny part that still cares about what Oikawa thought about him.

He is almost done filling the water bottles, when all of a sudden, a volley ball comes crashing down, sending the bottles flying and spilling the water everywhere. Kageyama is absolutely drenched, his white gym shirt sticking uncomfortably to his torso and he has to really try and focus to stop himself from losing his temper. He slides the laughing Oikawa a flat eyed stare, and is completely calm for a few dangerous seconds before he whips one of the scattered water bottles right back at Oikawa’s head.

The bottle is empty, but Kageyama’s throws are completely accurate, and it hits the other boy square in the face. It catches Oikawa by surprise and he lets out a surprised squawk of outrage, and Kageyama really can’t help it, his mouth twitches, and then he clutches his stomach, letting loose a quiet breath of laughter.

“You little _shit_.” Oikawa yells, and he charges him, tackling him down onto the floor. They wrestle, limbs flying, but Oikawa has a height and strength advantage, eventually managing to pin a defiant Kageyama to the floor. Their position is uncomfortable, strange, but neither boy notices that Oikawa is effectively straddling Kageyama, pinning him down with his body weight, body hunched over. Kageyama goes for a weak punch, and Oikawa catches both his hands easily, slamming them down to the floor.

“That wasn’t very nice, Tobio-chan.” He leans in, nose scrunched and starting to redden, expression all the more terrifying due to his proximity, and Kageyama tries and fails to stop the full body shiver that travels down his spine. He forgets sometimes, that his Oikawa-senpai is a full two years older than him, and despite competing on similar platforms he is stronger and _meaner_. As if almost proving his point, Oikawa grips Kageyama’s wrists even tighter, and his expression isn’t kind. “Apologise to your senpai, you could have hurt me.”

His tone is lilting, playful almost, but Kageyama knows him well enough that he’s pissed off, and trapped beneath him he has no avenue of escape. Oikawa’s hands tighten again, to the point where they physically can’t anymore, and Kageyama hides his wince.

“Let me go.” He intones as carefully as he can (because his tone is almost pleading, and he’d rather die than beg) and Oikawa just looks at him. Suddenly their faces are extremely close, and Kageyama stares into those narrowed eyes, and recognises that Oikawa’s focus isn’t on him anymore. He looks lost in a memory, distant and profound and yet his expression scares him, not wanting to know the reasons behind it. “Y-you’re hurting me.” He tries again.

Oikawa startles and wakes up from his reverie, and his grip loosens slightly. However he keeps his hands there, expression unreadable. Kageyama starts trembling slightly, but now that the anger has cleared, he’s aware of their predicament. He can tell that Oikawa knows it too, by the way his body is completely still, dangerously close. He can feel the strength of Oikawa’s thighs around his waist, and he’s still absolutely soaked, nipples peaking slightly through his damp shirt and hair mussed all over his face.

In slow motion, Oikawa lets go of one of his hands, only to bring it to Kageyama’s chest, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his nipple once. Kageyama tenses, every muscle in his body reacting with shock, and still it doesn’t stop the full body tremor and the slight flush that starts to grace his cheeks. As if almost curious, Oikawa does it again.

“Sensitive, are we?” He breathes, almost mockingly, and this close, his eyes are sharp and vindictive.

It’s completely mad, and utterly foolish, but Kageyama does something he’s almost always wanted to, ever since middle school all those years ago. He tilts his head up, as far as he can, and gives a chaste peck to Oikawa’s lips. It’s enough he thinks, and it’s Oikawa’s turn to startle, looking at him in surprise.

Then his expression changes, and Kageyama tries to shrink back further when he realises that he’s slightly scared, because this is uncharted territory for the both of them.

“My my, Tobio-chan, do you want to fuck?”

He can’t help it. He nods.

*

  
_Jump_

They find an open, unused bicycle shed in the school grounds, and Oikawa’s hand is on Kageyama’s nape, gently but firmly guiding him in first. There was something exciting, erotic about walking around the grounds together, looking for a place to mess around, and Kageyama hates the way he willingly leads the way all too easily.

“Strip.” Oikawa commands, when they’re in the shed, and Kageyama obeys, mouth pulled down into a frown as he takes his shirt off first, folding it neatly and placing it on the cleanest surface he can find. It’s not cold, and his hands hesitate slightly on his shorts, when Oikawa suddenly moves forward and places his hands on his hips, thumbs tracing the peek of his hipbones. “Go on.” He encourages, and Kageyama blushes and pulls them down along with his boxers.

“Wow,” he breathes, watching as Tobio flushes, his cock stiffening slightly in the air, and Oikawa leans back against the shed wall, pulling himself out of his shorts. “Come over and taste me.”

Kageyama follows, hates himself a little for how easily he goes, and presses his mouth to the tip of his cock, lapping delicately. The taste is weird, musky and salty, but not unpleasant and he feels a hand on his head, guiding him gently and pressing him further down. Despite how they behave outside on the court, they’re working together now, and Kageyama does his best to relax his throat, and Oikawa keeps his hips completely still, staring down and cheeks flushed.

He’s breathing hard through his nose, getting accustomed to him in his mouth, and he looks up and notices the flush on Oikawa’s cheeks, head bowed and eyes closed. He’s about to start moving his head, when abruptly his head is yanked up, and he looks up questioningly, Oikawa’s hand fisted in his hair.

“Stand up and turn around, I’ve got a different idea.” Oikawa’s tone is commanding, but breathless.

Slowly, he does so, feeling rather exposed, and Oikawa’s arms encircle his waist, bringing him back to lean flush against him. The position is awkwardly intimate, and he can feel his ass pressing against Oikawa’s wet cock, slick with spit and precum.

“Press your thighs together.” A whisper in his ear, and Kageyama shivers and obeys, startling as Oikawa starts thrusting between them, bringing a hand around to pump him slightly. His hands are large and strong, and Kageyama tries but fails to hold back a whimper, hunched over. He feels like his legs won’t support him, but Oikawa’s arm around his waist is strangely comforting, an anchor.

Their rhythm is sloppy, rubbing and thrusting desperately, and Kageyama comes first, quiet and understated. His breathing is harsh, but Oikawa hears the quiet ngh that escapes when Kageyama reaches his orgasm, and suddenly his hand is covered in come, wet and slick. He shrugs and wipes it on Kageyama’s stomach, but then pauses and grins. Instead he brings his hand up to Kageyama’s mouth, and the boy just dips his head and licks it off, tongue wet. Distantly he wonders why his kouhai is being so well behaved, but the way Kageyama just does what he’s told, without hesitation strikes something low in his gut, and he’s also coming, wet and messy, ropes of cum sliding down Tobio’s pale thighs.

They slump together, exhausted.

Slowly, as it begins to dawn on both of them what just happened, Kageyama tenses, and Oikawa abruptly stops stroking his arm. They extricate themselves from each other, a tangle of limbs and clothes and the silence becomes awkward and Oikawa tries to fill up the void that is increasingly becoming more and more uncomfortable.

“I never knew you liked me that much,” he tries, voice teasing, but it echoes hollowly in the bike shed.

They finish up, and it’s excruciatingly awkward, Kageyama getting dressed again, thighs sticky and shaking slightly. They make their way back to the water fountains in silence, and this time Oikawa helps him fill the water bottles, screwing the tops on one by one. He pretends not to see when Kageyama ducks his head under the tap, scrubbing his face furiously.

“ _Fuck_.” Oikawa mutters, to himself.

*

_Toss_

When Kageyama and Oikawa arrive back at the gym, carrying armfuls of water bottles, Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow at the sight of them, catching the way that Kageyama walks with a slight limp, and the fact that Oikawa is looking pointedly away from anyone, whistling slightly.

“You took _ages_ , Kageyama!” Hinata bounds over, tackling the boy to the ground, and the two of them quickly get into a fight, scuffling around. The Karasuno team quickly surround their teammate, laughing and joking whilst passing the water around, and Oikawa disentangles himself from them with a look of disdain, walking over with a wide smile on his face.

“Iwa-chan~” He greets, holding out a water bottle, and Iwaizumi snatches it from his hand, scowling.

“You took a long time to get that water.” He asks, suspicious.

“Maa, I don’t think it was that long.” Oikawa avoids his gaze, looking in a different direction, and Iwaizumi follows his line of sight to see Kageyama nursing his wrists unconsciously, as if trying to rub back the circulation in them. He looks carefully, and he can see the beginnings of a bruise, two red circles on his wrists. It’s subtle, but there.

“What did you do.” He hisses, and Oikawa startles, dropping the facade and actually looks guilty. Alarm bells start ringing through his head (Oikawa never looks guilty, it must have been _really_ bad) and he’s about to start yelling when he just holds his hand up, fixing him with a rueful stare.

“I know Iwa-chan, I’ll fix it.”

*

Dinner with the teams is a rowdy affair. The coaches and teachers are getting drunker and drunker, and Kageyama wants to shrink into his seat, hoping and hoping he can just disappear. They’re sat with the Seijou team, fighting over pieces of yakitori, Hinata chatting animatedly with Watari and Nishinoya. Kageyama however is stuck between Kunimi and Kindaichi, and the atmosphere between them is awkward to say the least.

He tries to ignore it, and focuses on eating, but what happened earlier is still weighing in his mind, a heavy lump in his stomach. He knew it had been a bad idea, right from the very beginning, but one thing had led to another and it had been just as good and gut wrenchingly bad as he thought it would be. He feels inexplicably dirty, and Oikawa hasn’t looked at him once, or even spoken to him.

He knows it’s just a one time thing, and had thought he was mature enough and prepared to deal with it.

The coiling _hurt_ in his stomach says otherwise.

He’d always admired Oikawa, idolised him, and somewhere through the years, what had been a childish infatuation had turned into something else entirely. He’d never thought that Oikawa would ever look at him in that way, and with his endless stream of girlfriends and jibes, he’d figured it would just always stay that way. But the fight at the water fountain had completely upended their relationship with each other, and when Oikawa had asked him to fuck, Kageyama had jumped at the chance immediately, without thinking about the consequences.

Suddenly, a familiar voice intrudes into his thoughts.

“Swap places with me, Kindaichi-kun.” Oikawa whines, “I can’t reach the food from here.”

Kindaichi looks like he wants to argue, but Oikawa is his captain and he really wants to escape the awkward silence between him and Kageyama and so he nods and slides out of his seat. The back of Kageyama’s neck prickles as Oikawa sits down, and his entire body feels hypersensitive, not wanting to get his hopes up.

From a distance, he sees Iwaizumi staring at them, and it starts to make sense as he slouches in his seat, feeling even more miserable. Iwaizumi had always looked out for him, especially when Oikawa’s bullying has reached its peak, and it stands to reason that he’s noticed something. He looks down at his food, suddenly not so hungry.

He plays with his chopsticks, pushing the food around his plate, and he hears a frustrated sigh from Oikawa and suddenly a hand is placed on his knee. It takes every ounce of self control that Kageyama has to stop himself from jumping up and knocking up against the table, but he still jerks in surprise, shooting a glare at Oikawa in pure reflex. Oikawa however looks amused, munching on his chicken skewers with content.

“Relax a little, I’m not going to bite.”

Kageyama bristles, quite aware that they’re surrounded by their teammates, and hisses under his breath,

“If this is a joke, it’s not funny.”

The amused expression falls off from Oikawa’s face, and he looks slightly rueful, almost guilty and takes his hand off his knee.

“Sorry,” he mutters, unexpectedly. “For earlier too.”

Kageyama nods, feeling the bottom of his stomach sink lower in humiliation. He knew this would be it, and hearing Oikawa’s regret makes him want to just curl up and hide.

“Sorry too.” He mutters, and hopes his tone doesn’t give anything away.

It clearly does, because abruptly Oikawa starts frowning at him, but they don’t have the chance to talk further as the waiter brings another round of drinks to the table, asking for more orders which then starts a good natured scuffle around the table, all fighting to get their orders in first.

Kageyama takes the opportunity to mutter an excuse and he leaves the restaurant, pointedly not looking at anyone. Oikawa stares at him on his way out, but he doesn’t make any move to follow.

*

It’s a few weeks and Kageyama has almost forgotten everything when he hears high pitched squealing at the school gates. There’s a crowd of females taking pictures, and he nearly growls when he sees Oikawa there, posing with a girl on each arm. His temple starts throbbing, and he stalks past them, flatly ignoring their presence. How dare he, and he nearly trips in his haste to get away. He had managed to forget most of the training camp by practicing himself to the brink of exhaustion every night, and Hinata had all too eagerly helped him, to the point where Daichi had banned them from the volleyball court for one night citing a ridiculous rule about homework before practice.

He ignores Oikawa calling his name, and walks faster.

“Excuse me ladies, I just need to meet - Kageyama! Stop running away from me!”

He pretends not to hear, and the next thing he knows, a hand grabs his arm and yanks him back, and he sighs and turns to look at him.

“What.” His glare is baleful, and Oikawa flinches.

“Geez, okay I deserve that.”

“Good, now leave me alone.”

He doesn’t, and he follows him down the road, leaving the group of girls behind.

“You are the most stubborn little shit I have ever -” Oikawa takes a calm breath and then continues, “Just give me 5 minutes, please.”

Against his better judgement, Kageyama stops walking, and turns to look at him properly. He raises an eyebrow, and he realises that Oikawa looks nervous, fidgeting and avoiding his gaze.

“You didn’t let me finish back then at dinner.” He begins. “I’m sorry about the fight, but not sorry about what happened after.”

Kageyama looks stunned, not quite believing what he’s hearing.

“Ah. I-I’m not sorry about that either.”

Oikawa steps closer, invading his personal space, and he presses a slip of paper into Kageyama’s hand, their fingers brushing briefly against each other. Oikawa’s hand is clammy, and Kageyama grips the piece of paper instinctively, and looks at digits scrawled across it, not quite understanding.

“Call me.” Oikawa mutters, and Kageyama swears he can see a faint blush dusted across his cheeks. But then Oikawa spoils it by grabbing him by his shoulders and giving him a noogie, thoroughly messing up his fringe and mussing his hair in the process. “Or else.”

“Argh - get off of me.” Kageyama snaps, but when Oikawa finally lets him go and walks away back to his car, he makes sure to tuck the slip of paper carefully into his pocket, face warm.

*

 _Extra_ :

Their first date is in an ice cream parlour, and Oikawa tries all the tricks he knows. He’s polite, courteous, overwhelmingly gentlemanly, and Kageyama progressively gets more and more pissed off as the day progresses. They sit there in silence, ice cream sundae untouched, and Oikawa tries to feed him a spoonful of ice cream before Kageyama slams his hands on the table.

“What are you doing.” His tone is flat, and he looks pissed off.

“I’m trying to be nice,” he shoots back, offended, “We’re on a date afterall.”

“Well stop it, you’re giving me the creeps.” When he sees Oikawa flinch slightly, he retreats, tone softening and becoming more conciliatory. “You don’t need to treat me like one of your girls.”

There’s a pause, and Oikawa eyes him up suspiciously.

“I’m kinda a dick, if you haven’t noticed. Are you sure you don’t want me to be nicer?”

Kageyama snorts, as if he needed Oikawa of all people to tell him that.

“You’re egocentric, have a bad attitude and you’ve always been awful to me. Call me a masochist, but I’ve grown to like it a little.”

Unbidden, Oikawa’s mouth quirks up into a smile, feeling something that he can’t quite explain. His irritating, obnoxious kouhai is just that, an utter brat, but something about the serious set of his expression makes him feel warm, and settles his nerves. He has been awful to him through the years, and the feeling of hatred has subsided. Well, somewhat.

“Want me to teach you some moves?” He doesn’t clarify, but they both know he’s talking about volleyball. Kageyama’s eyes light up immediately, and nods emphatically, almost jumping out of his seat with excitement. “Don’t get too excited, I’m not going to teach you my jump serve.”

There’s a frown that’s bordering on a pout, but Kageyama throws down some money on the table and drags him out of the ice cream parlour.

“Let’s go.” He says impatiently, and Oikawa just laughs and follows.

 


End file.
